Fragile Soul
by Yuki Hina
Summary: [Previously Besessene Liebe] It has been too long since Al has died. Ed makes his way to Central to visit a few friends. But when a mysterious man walks into his life, his horrid past returns to him in a blaze of war and pain. [RoyxEd]
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something I started in my spare time and decided to continue. Now I'm warning you, the characters in here will probably be OOC most of the time. >>

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I do however own the plot blah blah blah. Anyway, you get the idea. Read and review for Yuki.

* * *

He stepped out of the train. He was glad to be back in Central, glad to see familiar faces, glad to be back home. He swung his long, black coat over his shoulder and walked into the heart of the city. As he traveled he hummed a small, happy tune. 

Edward Elric was a grown man now, standing tall and slender. He smiled at the thought of Mustang's expression when he presented himself. Perhaps Mustang wouldn't even recognize him, he had changed quite a lot. His golden hair had grown long, lightly brushing against the hem of his current shirt. His bangs were longer, curving around his face and tucking under his chin.

He stopped in front of the gate, memories flashing in front of his eyes. Mustang opened the door, oblivious to Ed's presence. He turned after locking the door, eyes meeting with Ed's. A sudden look of shock came upon Mustang's face, disappearing quickly within a second.

"Ed," he whispered. "Back so soon?" Ed's bottom lip quivered. He was so nervous, but he wouldn't let it show to his superior. Mustang opened the door to his home, allowing Ed inside. "Here you are," he said. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back for lunch." He walked past the young blonde, placing his hand lightly upon his shoulder before leaving.

Ed let himself inside Mustang's beautiful home, closing the door behind him. He breathed deeply, taking in Mustang's missed scent. He hadn't known what made him stumble to Mustang's house in the first place. Was it the missed smell, the loss of affection, or was he just walking absent-mindedly? After all, he was so used to visiting Roy after he'd gotten back from traveling.

He felt his way around, running his flesh hand over the old trinkets and furniture that he had once seen everyday. He had to admit, he missed Mustang's humble home, and even more so, his cooking. Ed's mouth watered at the thought of the Colonel baking up a batch of cookies, or even better, a home cooked meal.

With his mind hungry on food, he found his way into the kitchen. He opened Mustang's refrigerator, scanning its contents like a hawk searching for a field mouse. He found nothing of his interest. He left the kitchen and instead sat upon the leather couch. Getting comfortable, he placed his feet up on the armrest, planning on taking a quick nap to pass the time.

A while later, Ed awoke to the sound of a violin. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and recognizing the sound. Smiling, he jumped off the couch to find the source of the sound. It was as he expected – Mustang's rosined bow dancing across his decorated violin. Ed swaggered into the room, moving with the tune of the violin. Mustang stopped, hearing Ed's footsteps come closer.

"Why did you stop?" he asked. "It was beautiful." his superior grinned, basking in the attention. "It is beautiful as it was." A fairly light shade of pink appeared upon Ed's cheeks, staining his face. Mustang chuckled slightly, running his gloved hand across the blush on Ed's face. He turned a deeper shade of pink, holding his superior's arm gently. Mustang placed his free hand under Ed's chin, pulling his face closer to his own.

They didn't kiss. It disappointed Ed greatly. He had wanted this moment to happen, thinking about it ever since he left for Central. But now, it was just a distant memory, one that he revisited, one that he played over and over again in his mind. He loved the feeling, and he was sure Mustang did as well. But then, if he enjoyed it so, why did he rejected him?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They made me happy. nn

Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it.

I don't own FMA… Yet…

* * *

He remembered it all too clearly - the feeling of Mustang's lips upon his own. He smiled. Ed's feelings were the only thing that kept bringing him back, but… He frowned and sighed, realizing that he'd said yes to Winry just a couple weeks before he left. But did he really love her, or Roy? He scratched his head, running his fingers through his bangs. Dammit… He was so confused.

The Colonel disrupted Ed's thoughts with a gentle tap on his head. He looked up, not really expecting to see Mustang's smug face. "What do you want?" He asked, turning away and feeling Mustang sit next to him. "I never got the chance to ask how you've been all these years." Ed turned back to Roy, remembering the painful moment of his brother's death. Roy noticed this and sighed, pulling him into a tender hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any memories." Ed returned the Colonel's hug and buried his face in his chest. Ed hated getting hugs from Roy. He hated the fact that he could be cheered up with such a simple gesture. But he had to admit, he loved the scent of Roy's cologne.

"How about some lunch?" Ed's only reply was a small nod. Roy ran a gloved hand through Ed's hair. "Are you going to let go?" Ed shook his head and closed his eyes. Roy chuckled. "Come one Fullmetal. If I'm going to make you anything to eat, you have to let go." Ed muttered a quiet 'I love you' before letting go and turning away. Roy smiled softly and stood up, leaving for the kitchen. Ed quickly followed.

A few moments later, he was finished with lunch and basked in the Colonel's attention. Roy reached out and cupped the side of Ed's face, making him blush lightly. "Fullmetal… I've missed you so." Ed said nothing, but simply leaned in and touched noses with Roy. He smiled. "I've missed you too. Every moment we've been apart… I've longed to be this close to you again." He closed what little space they had between them in a tender kiss.

Roy had returned to work a while ago. His team had questioned him about Fullmetal, but he didn't answer their questions. He just gave them a smug look and turned his gaze back to the papers decorating his desk. He left his team curious as he always did, and he quite enjoyed it. Just like with Fullmetal. He always left the blonde hungry for more of him, and he'd return every time.

But today had been different. For some reason, Roy just didn't feel like interacting with Fullmetal in that way. He wondered why, but the thought slipped from his mind, and he began to think about what he did rather than why. He knew Fullmetal was probably angry with him for not showing any affection. He shouldn't be worried about the boy's feelings, he should concentrate on his work, but he couldn't.

The more Roy thought about it, the more it made him want to rush home and hug Fullmetal. He wouldn't have to bend down so far to pick his lover up. It brought a smile to his face, being able to hold him whilst standing. Of course he'd always gotten strange stares from the people around him when he hugged the short boy, but not now.

"Colonel!" Havoc's annoying voice rang in Roy's ears. "Is anyone home?" Roy growled. Havoc took that as a yes and proceeded to read a soldier's report to his superior. He barely listened though, trying to imagine Fullmetal's voice instead of Havoc's. He was unsuccessful in drowning out the Second Lieutenant's voice, and had to reread the report after Havoc had left.

Roy had stayed an extra hour after work, finishing things up with the help of Lieutenant Hawkeye. He told her to go home early, wanting to be alone for a while, but she had refused and demanded to keep her superior company for fear of an ambush. He rolled his eyes at this, chuckling slightly. Hawkeye would always make up silly excuses to spend time with him. It made him wonder if she cared for him more than a colonel…

He shook the thought out of his head. He didn't want to be thinking such crude things when he returned home to Fullmetal. And so he left the military, taking a fairly sized pile of papers home with him. Work, work, work. With all the things he had to finish before bed, he wasn't sure if he'd get any time alone with the Fullmetal Alchemist. It saddened him, not being able to run his bare fingers across his lover's beautiful, young face.

Ed, on the other hand, dreaded the moment when Mustang walked through the door. Indeed he was angry for not getting his missed kiss earlier, but he had another problem that slipped his mind when he found his way into the Colonel's home. How would he explain his relationship with Winry if he wanted to be with both male and female? He groaned, running his flesh hand through his golden hair. Hopefully the Colonel wouldn't be too upset…

Roy opened the door, calling Fullmetal's name. "Edward! I'm home!" he said, smiling. He got no response. Worried, he called the blonde again, searching the bedrooms. He sighed, finding the boy curled up upon his silk covered bed. "There you are…" He walked over to Ed, removing his glove and running his hand along his flesh arm, trying to get his attention. "Edward…" he whispered, tilting his face to the blonde's ear. "Will you answer me…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad some of you are getting into it. ;B  
Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit late. I got lazy again.

* * *

Ed had pushed Roy away. And so, he sat there at the kitchen table, his paperwork laid out before him. His eyes scanned a report and he scribbled down what he thought was important. But he didn't work for long – Ed's words had been carved into his mind. 

"Don't touch me," he had said. "Please leave me be." Roy didn't understand it and he wracked his mind to figure Ed out. What was wrong with him? He seemed to be fine this morning, happy to be exact. What had happened? Was Fullmetal truly that mad with him? He growled, tossing his pen on the table. Why was he so distant? Why did he not want him near?

He sighed, calming himself. He stood and wandered off to his bedroom, wanting answers from the blonde. He ripped the coverings away from Fullmetal, waking him up. "Colonel!" he shouted, reaching for the blanket. "I want answers Fullmetal – What the hell is wrong with you?" Roy shouted, hovering over the younger man. Fullmetal looked away. "Once I have enough courage," he said, glancing up at Roy. "I'll tell you."

Roy had given Fullmetal his bedroom for the night and slept upon the couch. He woke up early, not being able to sleep comfortably with so much on his mind. He decided to leave for work earlier than usual, and left Fullmetal a note on the kitchen counter. It read:

_Dear Fullmetal,_

_I apologize for the trouble I caused you last night. I will not be here when you awake. Make yourself breakfast and keep out of my things. I will try to return for lunch today._

Colonel Mustang 

Second Lieutenant Havoc had greeted Roy when he arrived. He had order Havoc to remove his cigarette and file the papers he had written last night. Jean saluted, following Colonel Mustang's orders. "Sir, is everything alright? You seem troubled." He asked, placing away a paper inside a file and setting it to the side.

The Colonel glanced up, angry with Jean's question. "Second Lieutenant, finish your work and keep your thoughts to yourself." Jean sighed. "Yes sir." Throughout the day, he studied the Colonel's face at random times. He grew more concerned with each glance.

"So," Jean started, trying to get answers from Mustang. "I heard Ed came to visit yesterday." Mustang didn't move. "Yes, he did." "He spent the night, too?" Mustang tensed up. "Yes." "How has he been?" "Well enough." "You guys do anything special?" Mustang growled, warning Havoc. "No." "Why not?" Roy pounded his fist on his desk. "Dammit Havoc, what do you want from me?"

Jean stepped back in shock; he hadn't expected the Colonel to get this upset. "I'm sorry sir. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright between you and Ed." Mustang lowered his head, allowing him to continue. "I meant you no harm, I just wanted to be sure th –" "If you want to be so sure, ask Fullmetal yourself." Jean sighed, looking away. "Yes sir…"

No words were exchanged between Roy and the rest of his team. He left early to take a long lunch break and meet up with Fullmetal again. When he arrived home, he found Ed still sleeping and curled up in his blanket. "Ed, you lazy sonofabitch. Wake up." He shoved Ed gently on his shoulder. Roy softly called Ed's name and caressed the side of his face. He opened his eyes a few moments later and seemed surprised that Roy was home so soon. "You know… You've been sleeping in my bed all night." Ed smiled. "It's so comfortable. And it smells just like you… I couldn't help myself." He reached out and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck, pulling him close. Roy chuckled and pressed his forehead against Ed's. "You're so romantic Roy…" He sighed, wanting to kiss Roy more than ever now.

He never got the chance. Roy had pulled away at the last moment. So there they were, sitting alone together on the couch. There was something Ed needed to speak to Roy with, and he figured that now was the perfect time. "Is it wrong?" He asked bluntly, confusing Roy. "Is what wrong?" "Us…" Roy noticed that that Ed was not making eye contact with him. He was surprised. Why would Ed bother to think that their relationship was wrong? "Of course not. Why would you think that?" "I-I don't know. I just… Well…Well because we're both males and it… Some could question us." Roy was taken back by Ed's statement. That thought never crossed his mind. Yet, the more he thought about it, the more worried he became. If the Führer found out about this, both he and Fullmetal would be chased out of Germany or worse - killed. "Will you still love me even if it's wrong?" "Yes Ed. I will."


	4. Chapter 4

I thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm very sorry for this late chapter. Exams are coming up soon so I had to study.  
The school year is almost over (Thank God) and I'll have much more time to write then.  
But, until that time. Enjoy!

* * *

"_You promise?" Roy chuckled. "What's there to promise? Isn't this proof enough?"_ Looking back on that moment, Roy wished he stayed. Ed was slightly aroused after their short conversation. It made Roy smile, how a few words and touches could do such a thing to the hot-tempered alchemist. But Ed had gotten furious. He didn't want what Roy was giving him. He harshly pushed the Colonel away, screaming at him. So, having no where else to go, Roy returned to Central Headquarters to finish off the day.

After Havoc had left, Roy had turned off the lights to his office and stood in the dark, thinking. He wondered why Fullmetal was acting so strange. He wondered if he should talk with him again. He left his office, walking down the stairs. As he did, he felt something trickling down the back of his neck. He stopped and touched it, feeling a warm liquid. His blood. He grew dizzy, and soon fell forward, an arrow sticking out of the back of his neck. He tumbled down the stairs, hitting his head on the ground.

"Colonel Mustang!" Voices swarmed around him. He groaned, trying to get himself off the ground. "Colonel! Don't move, we'll get an ambulance!" The voices only confused him more. With all the strength he had left, he rolled onto his back, wishing to view the creature that was brave enough to shoot him with a simple arrow. He saw nothing. Darkness had consumed him before he caught sight of the Homunculi that caused him so much pain. Once the ambulance had arrived, they had feared it was too late. Was the Colonel dead already?

It was growing late and Ed was beginning to get worried. The Colonel should be home by now. Actually, he should have been home a rather long time ago now that he thought about it. Ed had to admit, he was still furious at the Colonel for leaving so suddenly. But there he sat, eagerly watching the door handle, hoping to see it jiggle and hoping to watch the beautiful face of the Colonel walk in with an apology ready. It would never happen. Horrid thoughts ran through the alchemist's head. What if he was held back by the Führer? That was always possible. But, what if someone else had caught him? Someone unexpected, someone brutal, someone cruel. He shook that thought away. _No…_ He whispered. _The Colonel will be just fine…_

Alas he wasn't. The doctors had gently removed the arrow, finding a poisoned tip. The revolting liquid was already pulsing through his veins, if his heart was even beating. His breath had faded and his skin was pale. Hawkeye stood beside him, her expression a sheer grin. "I told you… I'd finish it…" A female voice replied, hovering over the Colonel's unconscious body. "You'd better hope so Envy."

Ed paced around the room, glancing at the clock at every minute. _Roy,_ He called, his mind screaming at him. _Where are you?_ This pain. He hurt so much inside. Ed would never forgive himself if Roy were injured. He'd always imagine, in his dreams, that if Roy ever died, his breath would be taken away while Ed held onto him, praying for another chance. But then again, they were only dreams, and nothing he should be frightened about. Then why? Why was this agonizing feeling of guilt building up in his heart? It'll weigh him down, soon, to the point where he can't take it anymore. Then he'll collapse, into the threshold of suicide.

A ring from the phone echoed through the lonely house. Ed cracked open his eyes, glancing at the clock. It was late, very late. Noticing the phone, he stumbled up, hoping to hear Roy's voice. He picked up the receiver and held himself back from screaming. "Roy? Where've you been?" An unfamiliar voice responded. "Mr. Elric?" "Oh – I'm sorry. I've just been worried about someone. Can I help you?" "Colonel Mustang would like to see you." "What? Is he okay? Where is he?" "He's in the hospital sir." Ed's eyes widened. "Thank you, I'll be right there." He fumbled to place the phone back. Not caring about his appearance, he bolted out the door, grabbing his jacket before leaving. It was raining, hard. But he didn't care. Ed sprinted toward the hospital, only wishing he had a faster way to get there.

"Colonel?" Roy could hear a distant voice, but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes yet. "Colonel? Are you alright?" He felt a soft hand gently brushing back his hair and instantly knew it was Ed. "This is all my fault isn't it? I shouldn't have chased you out…" He heard muffled sobs. He struggled to open his eyes and weakly smiled at Ed. "It's not you Fullmetal." He sounded weak, hurt, and unsure. "You're alive?" "I think…" Ed had a concerned look plastered on his face. "What do you mean?" The Colonel simply smiled. "It's hard to tell if I'm in Heaven or not, seeing as you're here." He reached up and gently cupped Ed's cheek. In return, Ed ran his gloved hand over the Colonel's bare fingers. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning. Alright Ed?" He received no response. "Ed?"

He sat down in the rain outside, awaiting the rise of the sun. He was crying tears of relief, tears of pain. It was hard to tell, the rain had mixed in with his salty tears. And yet, he had almost lost the closet thing to him. He'd do anything for that bastard, as with Al. But, Al was gone and Roy was not. At least not yet. Ed buried his face in his hands and sobbed, his body shaking from the cold contact of the water. He felt so guilty. He felt the soothing rain trying to calm him, trying to wash away his sins. He knew he'd become sick if he stayed out for too long. But he had so many questions on his mind. Why was he in there? What had happened? Why hadn't Hawkeye told the other members of the Colonel's team? _Why am I crying?_


	5. Chapter 5

A quick add to apologize for the month I didn't post anything.  
This chapter is much longer, one of the longest I've written in a while.  
Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the wonderful comments so far! >w 

* * *

Roy didn't sleep that night. The pain had subsided, but it wouldn't take long for the poison to kick in. He'd be very uncomfortable then. Death wouldn't overtake him however, as the nurse had given him an injection to slow the process of the poison. He knew he had stained Ed's soul yet again. But in the morning, the doctors would take him away, rip him open, and remove the demon building up in him. There was a possibility he'd never awake, he was very sure of it. He'd just shrug off the thought if Ed hadn't walked into his life. It was as if, ever since the day Ed admitted his feelings, Roy had gained the right to live on, but for how long bewildered him.

"Ed?" Hawkeye was standing over him. "Is there something wrong?" He simply shook his head. "Go away." She took a seat next to him. "Is it about the Colonel?" He made no response. "He's having surgery tomorrow morning. He'll be back on his feet in a couple days." Ed burst into tears, clinging to Hawkeye and sobbing on her shoulder. "Ed! Don't worry, the Colonel will be fine." "It's not that…"

Riza left quickly, nervously. She had offered Ed a ride home, but he refused. He sat on the steps to the hospital, waiting, hoping, crying. Until a shadow loomed over him. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood." He looked up, seeing a strange man that appeared to be quite young. He appeared mysterious, wearing a dark cloak that hid his eyes and hair. "Edward Elric?" He whispered, his daunting lips the only thing visible on his face. "Have we met?" "No. But we'll be properly introduced later." "Oh…" Ed sighed, looking down at the man's gloomy boots. "The one you love is in that hospital, correct? Room 217?" Ed gasped softly and looked up again. "How do you know that?" The shadow didn't answer. "He'll make a strong recovery." Ed began shaking, showing fear for the man before him. "Who are you?" "That's not important. Here." He grabbed a medication bottle from his pocket, handing it to Ed. "Heart medication…? For me? But why?" "Until then, Edward Elric." Ed jumped to his feet. "Wait!" He made no attempt to chase after the fading image.

Ed stood in the waiting room. The sun had arisen and the rain had stopped. He stared down at the object in his hand, rereading the label of the bottle that strange man had given to him. But why? His heart functioned fine, he was sure of it. _Perhaps the man was insane? Maybe he figured I was someone else? But that doesn't explain the use of my name…_ A nurse opened the door, making Ed jump and shove the medication into his pocket. The nurse gave him a strange look before smiling. "He's ready to see you now." "Thank you ma'am." He quietly walked in, taking a seat beside Roy's bed. The nurse gave them privacy and shut the door before she left. "How do you feel?" "Like I've been plundered of half my soul." "Is that a good thing?" "In some ways." Ed laid the back of his hand on the Colonel's head. "You feel warm." "I'm fine." "Can you walk?" "Doubt it." "You want to try?" Roy, feeling too lazy to stand up, changed the topic. "Where did you go last night? I mean, when the hospital closed visiting hours up?" "On the stairs." "Isn't that a violation of property?" "I don't care." Roy chuckled. "Funny. Guess I'll have to pay for your bail again." _Damn Colonel…_

Ed stayed with Roy for the remainder of the day. If Roy needed something it would be there in a heartbeat. If he felt tired, Ed would calmly wait until he awoke. "Roy… Have you ever seen a young man wearing a black cloak that's been wandering around Central?" Roy thought for a moment. "Uh… I'm not sure. Why?" "Never mind. It's nothing." "If it was nothing, you wouldn't have asked." "Just let it drop." "No way. I'm quite curious. I know I've seen a report or two about him." That caught Ed's attention. "Who is he?" Roy shrugged, turning his attention to the window. "Some kind of 'Messenger of God'. Rids the world of demons and helps people through their sins, stuff like that." "Aren't they all phonies?" "Not this one. I've read somewhere in the newspaper that he uncovered a demon in Ishbal a while back. If I remember correctly, it said something about a birthmark of three sixes displayed on the back of his neck. Creepy little guy he is." "Do you know his name?" "No. I can't remember." It was odd. He'd remember everything about what the strange man had done and how, but not who he was. "How can you not remember?" Ed sounded frustrated. "God works in mysterious ways."

Ed stepped out to get a bit of fresh air. He needed to clear his mind. To do so, he went to the park and sat on a bench. The bench was upon a hill that overlooked the lake before him. So calm water was. So pure, so pretty. He loved it as a child, but now it just seemed to be something he enjoyed watching. He lost himself in the time, and before he knew it, the sun was setting.

Water-the sign of purity, the sign of life. He could see it, he could touch it, but he couldn't feel it. The water would seep through his soul, dripping down into a puddle beneath his feet. Does this mean he couldn't live? Or did it mean he hadn't the right to live? Whatever the reason, he had to get back to Roy.

"Hey Fullmetal. I think I know the nickname of that man you were talking about earlier." Ed sat down in the empty chair beside Roy. "It's okay. I'm not really concerned about it anymore." Roy continued, ignoring what Ed had told him. "He's called 'Nightmare'. No one knows who or what he is. His hair color and eye color have remained a mystery." Roy smiled, taking Ed's hands into his. "Isn't that what you wanted to know? I called the Führer for the information. Just for you." Ed returned Roy's smile with one of his own. "Thank you Colonel."

"Colonel Mustang? I brought you're dinner." The same nurse from this morning walked in, holding a tray that contained some sort of soup. "Here you are, sir." She placed it on the table next to him and quickly left the two alone. "She's quite fast on her feet." Roy acknowledged. "I wonder what it'd be like to dance with her." "Colonel… I don't mean to interrupt your thoughts, but your soup will be cold." Ed sounded slightly annoyed, and he was. He didn't like Roy looking at another person, especially a female. But that was just how he acted, and Ed would have to get over the thought. Roy sat up, groaning. "Great, the same muck from this morning." Ed picked up the bowel and the spoon that was beside it. "Here." He said, holding the spoon near Roy's mouth. He chuckled and cocked his eyebrow at the man before him. "You need to save up your strength." "Ed, I'll be back to work tomorrow. I think I can feed my-" Roy was cut off as Ed stuck the spoon in his mouth. _Always so persistent Fullmetal._ "You know," Roy started, smiling at Ed. "It tastes better with you here."

A bowel was set down next to Ed. "Here. You need this." Ed looked up, finding 'Nightmare' standing over him again. Roy had gone to sleep and the doctors had allowed Ed to stay in their small cafeteria for a while. "What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling the bowel of noodles closer to him. "Just a visit." Nightmare took a seat next to Ed. "You haven't eaten all day. Your body cries out for food but you fear it'll be the end of you." Ed turned to Nightmare, giving him a strange look. "How do you know so much about me?" The figure made no response. "Have you ever killed someone?" Ed sighed slowly. "Sadly. I have. Although," "You don't want to admit it. You fear as if it could happen again." "Yeah. Something like that." "You and I are a lot alike Edward Elric." Ed turned back to the bowel, feeling hungry suddenly. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" But Nightmare was gone. When Ed had looked up he was no where to be found. A shiver was sent down his spine as he glanced behind him. _Who was that?_

The two remaining Homunculi sat across from each other in a bar, waiting the arrival of someone important. Nightmare stared down at them as he had with Ed. "You're late." "I had a problem to take care of. It seems as if Mustang has recovered." Lust sighed. "Fullmetal boy is the problem. Take him out and the Colonel is ours." Envy snorted in response. "We promised the old bastard. Remember?" Lust shrugged a shoulder. "Killing is rather hard with a victim in the way, isn't it?" "Shut up D'tyh." Envy growled, looking away. "Just trying to emphasize a point. Poison wasn't the best way." "Then what ideas do you have?" Lust asked, smirking at him. "If you be patient, and wait for Edward to leave, away from Roy, you'll have your chance." Envy snickered, watching rain fall from outside the window. "Like that'll ever happen." "Death has a funny way of changing, Homunculi." Nightmare spat, gritting his teeth. "Then show me the change, _human_."

The heart medication rattled in his pocket as Ed climbed the stairs back up to Roy's room. He took it out and ran his fingers over the label. _Why does it always shake like that after Nightmare leaves? Is it cursed?_ Quickly shoving the bottle back into his pocket, he slightly opened the door and peeked in. Roy was still sleeping peacefully, blowing up a strand of hair in his face with every outtake of breath he had. Ed smiled nervously. The Colonel appeared angelic. He sat down in that empty chair and soon dozed off himself, dreaming of what the future could possibly hold.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow I haven't written in a while.  
Bleh... I don't have an excuse. I've just been uber lazy.  
Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy my random thoughts of inspiration!

* * *

"I want you to torture him." "What?" "Torture Fullmetal boy. Do that, and we'll let you go." Envy grinned. "Yes… After all, a hospital can be a very scary place. Don't you agree, _Nightmare_?" He chuckled in a sinister way. Nightmare growled. "Listen here Sin. My personal experiences are not yours to meddle in!" "Then show him." Lust gazed off as she normally did. "Show him your experiences." "Pssh. He's human, Lust. How's he gonna pull that off without being caught?" "That's where the meaning of my name comes in." 

Ed opened his eyes and suddenly felt an uncomfortable pain in his lower back. He sat up. "Ah! That's the last time I sleep in a chair…" He gazed around and immeditly noticed that Roy wasn't in his bed. "Ugh… Damn Colonel…" He stood up and reached for the doorknob, but felt weak in the knees before he could grab it. "Evening Edward Elric." Ed spun around and caught sight of Nightmare standing on the other side of the room. "Nightmare? What are you doing here?" "Do you know how dangerous an abandoned hospital is?" Ed stepped back. "Wh-What are you talking about?" "I like you Edward, don't get me wrong… But there are certain things you've got that I want." Nightmare pulled out a sword from what appeared to be the inside of his cloak. The blade was thin, and seemed to have been recently sharpened, and recently used. He pointed the tip at Ed and grinned. "Run for your life, alchemist."

Ed screamed and stumbled back towards the door. He flung it open and dashed down the hall, feeling a wave of panic. He turned the corner into another hall and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. Fear boiled up inside him as he listened for Nightmare's footsteps. They were quiet and appeared to be rather far away. Death wasn't what Ed was afraid of, it was the thought that Nightmare remained calm, that he didn't need to catch him in order to know where he was. "No one can hear you scream now Edward!" Nightmare quickly turned the hall and swung the sword at Ed, catching him in the side of his face. Ed fell back and lifted a shaky hand to the slit that had opened on his face.

Nightmare's grin grew wider as he attempted another attack. Ed was able to recollect himself before he was struck with the hilt of Nightmare's sword. He stumbled to his feet and dashed off again, frantically trying to open every door before him. After trying six of seven locked doors, one finally open, and Ed ran in. He looked around for anything – a place to hide, a weapon to defend himself. He found nothing but a trash bucket filled with used needles. "Elric! You're pissing me off!" Nightmare kicked the door open and quickly made his way over to Ed. "Get away from me!" Ed screamed and jabbed one of the used needles deep in Nightmare's arm. He cried out in pain and dropped his sword, giving Ed a chance to swipe the sword and make his way toward the exit.

However, fate wouldn't have it so. Ed jerked on the handle, but it was locked. "No!" He pounded his fist on the door, trying to break through. "Why won't this door fucking open?" "Because I don't want it to open." Ed shivered, feeling a gun being placed to the back of his neck. "How's it feel to be confined in an abandoned room… Knowing you're about to die?" He chuckled. "Just… Like… Alphonse…"

"NOO!" Ed jumped awake, screaming from the dream he just had. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. _Just a dream…_ He gazed down at Roy and smiled. _At least the Colonel's okay…_ He sighed and went to the bathroom to wash away the fear that probably showed on his face. But as he turned the light on, his reflection shocked the memory of his dream back into his mind. Dried blood stained his cheek – right where Nightmare had struck him. He stumbled out of the bathroom and caught himself on the edge of Roy's bed. "Colonel! Wake up! There's something going on here!" Roy made no response. "Roy? Can you hear me?" Ed ran his fingers over his stained cheek and realized he didn't have a cut. Upon looking at the spot where he'd placed his head, he found blood that had dried into the sheets. Roy was bleeding.

"Ma'am! Wait!" A nurse walking down the hall turned to Ed. "Yes Mr. Elric? What is it?" "Colonel Mustang is bleeding! I don't know from where but there's blood everywhere!" The doctors dashed in immediately and dragged Roy into another room. Ed begged to go with them, but the nurse wouldn't allow it. So he sat in the waiting room, hoping Nightmare would appear so he could question him about the dream he had. But he never arrived and Ed was forced to sit alone in the room for hours. Just as he was about to daze off, one of the nurses tapped him on the shoulder. "Colonel Mustang wants to see you now."

On the way to Roy's new room, the nurse explained to Ed that one more day would be all he needed before being sent back home. "Colonel? Do you feel better?" Roy was currently seated in a wheelchair, a bored look plastered on his face. "If by better you mean not spilling my guts everywhere, then yes." He sighed. "You should call my office and let everyone know I'll be back tomorrow." He pointed to a phone on the table near Ed. "Why me?" "Because I'm on the other side of the room." Ignoring Roy's smart comment, he picked up the receiver and dialed the number to Roy's office. After a long pause Ed placed the phone back down. "There's no answer." "What? Let me see that." Roy stood up and walked over to the phone, pissing Ed off. "Why didn't you do that earlier?" Roy trapped his foot while listening to the continuous rings. "Strange. If anything Hawkeye should be there. I can understand if Havoc isn't but…" The phone rang. "… Hello? Havoc! What are you doing?" A pause. "I suppose I could make a trip over… How important is it?" Ed listened to the murmured voice on the other line but couldn't make anything out. "I'll be right there." He placed the phone down and turned to Ed. "Can you drive?"

The black vehicle pulled up near the military gate. "C'mon Ed, you're coming with me." "Wait Roy! Tell me what Havoc told you!" "You'll find out." Havoc was waiting in Hughes' office for the arrival of the two alchemists. "Tell me you're joking Havoc." The second lieutenant shook his head. "She went missing a week ago, as did many others. For some reason, they all have something to do with the military." "Riza's missing?" Roy sighed. "Yes Ed… Have you found any other information?" Havoc shook his head. "No. But Hughes left a while ago to check with the Führer." "How'd this happen?" Roy paced the floor. "Wait… You said she went missing a week ago?" Havoc nodded. "But… I saw her just a couple days ago, at the hospital." "Impossible! She was last seen just after Roy went there." Before Ed could reply, Hughes skipped into the room. "I'm back! And you aren't going to like what I've found out."

"So… How did it happen?" Nightmare looked up at Lust. "How'd what happen?" "The hospital incident?" He looked down at his feet. "Oh… That…" He sighed. "I was in a car wreck that killed my parents. The day before I was going to be sent to the orphanage, I noticed something strange about the doctor. He was acting harsher than usual. But I just shrugged it off and kept living. And so… After dark, he tried to kill me." "And you defended yourself?" "Somewhat." Lust looked up towards the night sky. "You're a very brave person. If there's anyone I'd rather spend my day with, it'd be you." "That's flattering but –" "Your and interesting person, but you let your past get the best of you sometimes." She sighed. "A deal's a deal. You're free from us. You can go now and pursue your future. Just make sure me and Envy aren't in it." "I'll try." And with that, Nightmare left.

"A Homunculi? I thought you killed them all Ed!" "Wha? I wasn't the one suggesting it!" "So what, are you blaming me now?" "I never said that!" "Bullshit!" Hughes got between them. "Knock it off you two! Fighting isn't going to solve this." Roy rubbed his temples. "Perhaps we should all sleep on it… Maybe we can convince the Führer to hold a meeting on this tomorrow." "Roy's right. We should all get some rest. Oh, and Colonel, you've five days worth of paperwork to do tomorrow." Roy let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Why do you want to go back to the hospital?" Roy stared out the window of the car. "Perhaps if I fake being sick the nurse will let me stay there." "So you can get out of doing that paperwork?" "Of course." Ed glared at Roy and stopped the car. "So where will I go for the night?" "Uh…" Roy dug around in his pocket. "Here, you can stay at my place for the night." He dropped the set of keys in Ed's hand. "Don't destroy this vehicle, it's the only one I've got. And don't snoop around my room, got it?" "Geez, alright!" Roy cupped Ed's cheek and leaned over to him, landing a tender kiss upon his lips. "Watch your back Fullmetal. I don't want you disappearing on me too." "I'll be fine…"

Roy had returned to his room a while ago, but Ed couldn't leave. He was lost in his thoughts about the events going on at the moment. They all seemed linked together but how? Ed was immediately snapped out of his thoughts as something rather cold pushed back his bangs and was placed on his temple. "Drive Elric. Take us to Mustang's before I become even more impatient than I already am." Ed's eyes widened as a flash from his earlier dream returned. "N-Nightmare?" "Let's go Fullmetal! I don't have time!" He clicked the gun, loading a bullet into the barrel.


	7. Chapter 7

I was rather disappointed at how random I was in the last chapter. Bleh.  
Anyway, here's the next one.  
I apologize for the shortness. I'm having extreme writer's block. EXTREME!  
Thanks much for the reviews.

* * *

"_So… If this man can make a talking chimera from two bodies… Imagine what he can do to the human body…" "I don't want to imagine anything of the sort." "You don't have to… Right Tucker?" "You won't have to imagine anything at all… We'll show you first hand…" "First hand or not, it still seems ludicrous." "Nonsense… What with the growing population someone has to slow it." "It isn't to be me." "It isn't your decision. Tucker, I leave this boy in your care. Do what you wish." "I don't want to stay with him." "Don't be so rude. He doesn't bite." "Don't worry. I'll make sure you're well taken care of." "Get away from me!"_

Nightmare jumped awake, immediately noticing an unfamiliar room. Groaning with dizziness, he sat up to find that the hood of his cloak was still covering his head. Unable to stand the pounding in his head or the ringing in his ears, Nightmare placed his head back on the pillow. He rolled onto his side and then noticed Ed standing on the other side of the room, opening the curtains and staring out the window. Gathering up all the strength he could, he weakly called Ed's name. "Elric…" Ed jumped slightly and looked over his shoulder. "Oh… You're awake." "What happened?"

After what seemed like a short conversation, Ed left Nightmare in peace. He had explained about what had happened, about the car crash. Someone had crossed the road just as Ed was speeding by. He had swerved to avoid hitting the civilian and rammed the vehicle into a nearby building. The first thought that had crossed Ed's mind was Roy's reaction, but he soon realized that Nightmare had been in the car with him, and probably wasn't as lucky. He was right – Nightmare was unconscious on the floor by the open passenger door. Feeling pity, Ed brought him along and safely tucked him away, for now.

Roy wasn't going to be happy when he heard the news, that was sure, but he had to know sooner or later. Not wanting to leave Nightmare unattended, he called the hospital and shortly after proceeded to explain the situation to Roy. "So what you're saying is that someone you don't know almost killed you and now they're in my bed?" Ed hesitated. "Sort of…" "What the hell were you thinking? You wrecked my car and now you've got a murderer in my house!" "I couldn't just leave him there!" "If he tried to kill you he deserves to put left alone. Don't be stupid Ed. Now listen, I have to get off the phone but I'll see you tomorrow morning. Make sure he's left by then." Roy hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye.

It was midnight and Ed couldn't sleep. There were so many thoughts raging through his mind. He figured that now was the best time to rid himself Nightmare. He headed off to Roy's room and found that the hooded creature had already awakened himself. Standing by the window and glowing in the moonlight, Nightmare grinned. "I see you're up as well. Couldn't sleep? Too many uncertain thoughts ramming your mind with dread?" Ed growled. "Stop this nonsense. Why do you keep following me?" Nightmare's grin faded quickly. "I'm not following you alchemist. You're getting in my way… I suggest you stop before something bad happens to you or," He paused, bringing his grin back. "The people you know."

"Get out of here." Ed demanded. "You've overstayed your welcome and it's time for you to leave." "Very well then. I'll leave you. But I've a few things for you before I go." Ed was becoming very impatient with Nightmare's words. "What?" He spat, glaring at the shadow across the room. "The Homunculi aren't all dead. You need to understand this. Watch your back and those of the one's around you…" Nightmare's voice dropped to a low whisper, as if telling a secret. "Don't you ever underestimate the powers of the dead and don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. And finally… I've a present for you. Come over here." Nightmare held out his hand.

Ed stared at him with a questioning look on his face. "Why?" "So I can give you your present silly." He cautiously walked over to Nightmare. "What is it?" "You decide. In my hand I shall hold either the ticket to seeing your brother again or the will to live. It's your choice." Nightmare's tightly closed fist unnerved Ed and made it harder for him to think. _Is this some kind of joke?_ Seeing his brother would make him overjoyed, but not being with Roy would crush him. Taking his experiences with death, he made his decision. "What's dead is dead and can only be remembered. I'll live." Nightmare chuckled. "I knew you'd pick that…" He unfolded his fist and harshly placed his palm on Ed's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Ed gasped for air and became consumed by the darkness around him.

A nurse Roy's room and gently awoke him. "You've a phone call sir." Roy groaned and placed the phone to his ear. "Colonel Mustang?" An unfamiliar dark voice came from the other line. "Yes?" "I suggest you call an ambulance to your home. Edward has just had a heart attack." A psychotic laugh followed and the line went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry but this chapter is short too.  
Gah! I haven't realized how long I've been away.  
As you probably know, I changed the title and summary.  
This sort of wasn't following the original plot anymore. xD  
Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Roy dropped the phone. _A heart attack? Isn't Ed too young to have one of those?_ The thought slipped his mind and he panicked. He turned to the nurse who had crouched down to pick up the dropped phone. "I need an ambulance right away!" "Of course, Colonel." 

He arrived home only a few moments later. Roy threw aside the door, shouting Ed's name. "Edward! Dammit, where the hell are you?" He opened the door to his bedroom and fell back, astonished. "Edward…" The bed had been brutally smashed against the wall. And there was Ed's body – lifeless and cold in the middle of an Ourobouros. "My God… What happened?…" "You happened Colonel Mustang." Nightmare was seated in a chair not far from the window.

Roy quickly stumbled to his feet. "Wha-What do you mean?" Nightmare grinned, showing an awkward set of fangs. "When Ed was sixteen, you did something unforgivable to him." A small bead of sweat ran down Roy's face. "You raped him." "! Bullshit!" Nightmare stood up slowly. "You don't remember?

"He begged you to stop! Over and over again. But you just kept going – laughing at his pain." Roy covered his ears. "Shut up!" Nightmare continued. "You kept telling him you loved him… Telling him your actions were out of passion… They were all lies!" "Shut up!" "You only said those words to silence him!" Nightmare landed a swift jab at Roy's face. "How does it feel to be helpless on the floor?" He pulled Roy's head back by his hair. "How does it feel?" He shouted.

Hearing footsteps quickly approaching the bedroom, Nightmare fled, using the window for escape. Riza burst into the scene, gun pointing into the room. "Sir! Are you alright? We heard –" Her eyes widened at the condition of the room. "Colonel?" She bent down to him. "Colonel what happened?" Roy gently closed his eyes. "Me, lieutenant. Me…"

The Colonel, along with Ed, were sent back to the hospital. Riza on the other hand, followed Nightmare out the window. "You're not supposed to follow me…" Riza form twisted into Envy's. "You weren't supposed to hurt the Elric!" "My decisions are my own." Envy growled. "Listen you, the Homunculi are taking control now! Understand?" Nightmare turned away from him. "No. I don't understand. I can't understand how a puppet would ever make anything better." He walked out into the main road, leaving behind a pissed off Envy.

Ed regained consciousness a few days later. Roy was relieved to see him, or so he thought. "Roy what… What happened?" Roy ran his fingers through Ed's bangs. "I'll tell you later. Just get some rest…" His voice trailed off. Ed couldn't sleep with the burning pain in his chest. Filled with guilt, Roy was forced to leave Ed for the awaiting stack of papers at his office. Ed didn't mind – he still had company.

"What's your real name?" Nightmare looked down at him. "It's D'tyh." Ed smiled. "That's a nice name… Why didn't you tell me that before?" D'tyh looked away. Ed took his hand gently in his. "Hey… Can you use alchemy?" He nodded slightly, shocked at Ed's actions. "Will you transmute a ring of flowers for me?" D'tyh chuckled.

He helped Ed sit upright and placed the ring of flowers around his head. "Now… There's something I need to tell you." Ed nodded. "What is it?" "It's about Tucker…"

_A long time ago, just before Tucker became who he is today. He created me… For the military. I was supposed to be a diversion. He said I couldn't be killed by a mere bullet or sword. I was made to start the war in Lior. But I didn't, I couldn't. Because I saw you and your brother. I just… Couldn't kill anyone with such devotion. So the military killed me. And then… It happened… An alchemist sacrificed his life to bring me back. But it didn't work. And now…_

"…Let me see your tattoo." D'tyh shook his head. "It's on the back of my neck." Ed looked out the window. "Was D'tyh the name they gave you?" "No. I remembered my name, so there was no need." He turned back to D'tyh. "If you're a Homunculi, why hide your face?" D'tyh stood up. "I'm sorry but I have to leave you now." "Wait!" Ed called. "You haven't answered my question." But it was too late, D'tyh was gone.

Late in the evening, Roy revisited Ed at the hospital. When he arrived, Ed was peacefully sleeping. Upon his head was the crown of flowers D'tyh had given to him. Roy knelt by his bed. "Edward…" He whispered softly. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

I just can't seem to stretch out my chapters lately.  
Anyway, you answer your questions in the reviews; D'tyh's name is pronounced Deh-Th  
Similar to 'Death' if that helps, (I've never been good with those sort of things.)  
I'll try my best to update more, but it's gonna be harder with school coming. Dx  
There's a big flashback in this chapter so instead of putting everything in Italic, I did this ----  
Huzzah.

* * *

Ed awoke the next morning to find Roy slumped in a chair next to him. Not having the strength to awake the sleeping figure next to him, he lay there, watching the Colonel breathe in a slow rhythm. When Roy did wake, he found Ed staring at him with a blunt expression. Roy jumped up, glancing around the room. "Ah – I didn't know I fell asleep." Ed opened his mouth, his bottom lip quivering from shock. He proceeded to tell Roy what had happened while he had been gone. 

---------------

"If you're a Homunculi, why hide your face?" D'tyh gave him a calming smile. "It's gives people a feeling of mystery… I guess I just like to keep people guessing." Ed laughed. "You actually scared me when I first saw you." "Yeah… I get that a lot." Ed smiled at D'tyh, enjoying his company. "It's been so long since I could talk to someone like this." "You mean ever since your brother died?"

A look of shock came over Ed's face. "How… How did you know?" "You'd be surprised what people put in newspapers these days." Ed hugged his knees to his chest. "When I was laying there, on the floor, he was the only thing I could think of. I seriously thought I was going to die. At one point – If I remember correctly – I wanted to. Just to trade my life for his." He took a deep breath. "But the result was the other way around."

"I'm sorry." Ed closed his eyes, forcing back tears. He felt a warm touch caressing the side of his face. He cracked open his eyes to find D'tyh rather close to him. "I knew how much you cared… If I were with you during that time… I swear… I would've done everything in my power to help you." Ed latched himself onto D'tyh, letting out his bottled tears on his shoulder. D'tyh remained unnaturally still, whispering words of comfort to his fragile soul.

Almost an hour passed by before Ed was able to recollect himself. "I'm sorry." He chuckled. "I didn't mean to explode on you like that." D'tyh wiped away the tears that still stained Ed's face. "It's alright to cry. Pain is natural. Embrace it. But don't overdo it." Ed smiled slightly. "You're so kind to me now. Why?"

Without warning, D'tyh tucked his hand under Ed's chin and tilted his face up. "You're showing your true colors now. There's no reason for me to torture you further." Ed's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "Please… Don't. Not now…" D'tyh hushed Ed, lightly brushing their noses together. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ed's, giving him a delicate kiss.

He broke the kiss after a few seconds and leaned into Ed's ear. "I just want to tell you," He whispered. "Your brother…" A pause. "I killed him." Ed pushed D'tyh away with such great force and anger it knocked him over. "What the hell do you mean?" D'tyh stood up. "I'm sorry but I have to leave you now." "Wait!" Ed called. "You haven't answered my question!" But it was too late, D'tyh was gone.

---------------

"He left? Just like that?" Ed nodded, covering his head with the light sheet. Roy clenched his fists at his sides. He took his leave quickly, rushing back to his office at the military. "Sir?" Riza questioned, seeing him parade in with fury. From a cabinet in the back, a sword that one long forgotten, one the military had given him for becoming a Colonel. "Sir, what are you doing?" He had never touched it since the Führer had given it to him.

"Where I am going you are not to follow." Riza gave him a confused look. "If I don't return chances are I never will. Just tell everyone I was in an accident. And… Take care of Ed for me." "Yes sir…" She saluted. Roy gave her a small smile before leaving. Riza sighed and picked up the phone, dialing a random number. "He's coming for you. And he's pretty pissed off." The voice on the other line chuckled. "Let him come then. We'll just see how angry he is." "How devious you are sir." She said with a sarcastic smirk.

The outskirts of Central – Partial desert, partial ruin. "Ah, Colonel Mustang. It's good to see you again." D'tyh jumped down from the roof of a destroyed home. "Listen, I don't know what means you have with the military but they'll never listen." D'tyh shrugged. "I'll just have to get their attention then." Roy glared. "I don't know what you're planning, but it'll never work." D'tyh laughed. "How do you know such things if you say my plans are unknown to you? My dear Colonel, you know nothing of my thoughts, how do you plan to stop me?" "By killing you."


End file.
